


The Garden of Foxglove

by MultiGoddess



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Detectives, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Sad, Seven Deadly Sins, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGoddess/pseuds/MultiGoddess
Summary: Foxglove - A plant that means insecuritiesSong Nayeon is a hot blooded girl who works for the government in an age where sins are illegal, more specifically the seven deadly sins. The government keeps a close eye and regulations on the populace to ensure no sins become eminent. Though Nayeon doesn't know why she works there, her dream was to be a florist, speaking the language of plants. One day she gets sent out on one of her many jobs to arrest possible threats.There she meets them, the people who absolutely embody the sins themselves, but none of them seem like they should. She is taken as a hostage by Wrath, in order for them to make their escape. Nayeon being dragged with them on their runaway.Along the way the line between hostage and accomplice begins to become fuzzy.Will she cross that line? Will she give up what left she has to truly become what it means to be human?Everyone has their demons but are they something to incarcerate you for?





	1. Chapter 1

"Nayeon-ssi" Agent Kim called from around the corner calling for the absent worker. "Where the hell is she?" His feet echoed quieter as he disappeared around the corner.

"Haaaah," A gasp of breath was finally let free from it's chambers from which it was trapped in. The small girl peeking out from her hiding place, cheeks full of food. “What the hell? I'm on my lunch break. What's he want?” She mumbled to herself as she stood up, shimmying back into her spot in the corner. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, tearing her attention away from the topic on hand.

Mom

Nayeon stared at the lit up screen as the buzzing got more angry, until it went off and the light left with it. She sighed as she set her phone back down, ignoring it as it went off again. She huffed as she tossed her food in the trash bin a few feet away from her, opting to instead go back to work.

“Ah, there you are” Agent Kim exclaimed as Nayeon waltzed into the room. “I've been looking for you everywhere.” Nayeon ignored him as she glanced over the endless amount of screens, each showing a different face doing different things.

“How many are a suspect now?” She looked back at Team Leader Kwon.

“115.” Kwon sighed as she leaned back in her chair. “Everyone from your mom to the goldfish who lives upstairs.” She smirked as she waved at the monitors.

“No one serious?” Nayeon sat in her seat, perpendicular from Team Leader Kwon as she pushed her jet black hair out of her face.

“Not yet. Though some are real fucking close.” Kwon scoffed as a familiar face popped up and went away. “Guess who's getting a new nanny, apparently this one is lustful as hell.” Both Agent Kim and Nayeon just nodded as they got situated and started their work. Today was a boring day of work. Mostly just monitoring who was doing what and debating whether it was worth going out in the blizzard that rained its fury outside to go arrest them.

“Hey” Kim tapped Nayeon's desk from his, which was directly parallel from her. “Did you get 'the talk’ from the Director yet?”

“The Talk? What's that?” Nayeon stopped what she was doing. Looking at Kim as if that would answer every burning question the world had to offer.

“I dunno. He's been all up in arms after all the rumors about him having multiple mistresses. I'm guessing he's just trying to scope out, y'know see who could be a liability or threat.” Kim shrugged as he went back to typing away on his computer.

“So the usual? Fucking great.” Nayeon scoffed.

“Song Nayeon-ssi? The Director wants to talk to you.” Agent Cha called from around the corner, as if on queue. Making all three of those who were sitting look at each other, shivers running down their spine and smiles creeping on their faces.

“Yeah, yeah.” Nayeon called back as she grabbed her lanyard holding her ID, not wanting to be scolded for not wearing it when she was on the clock.  
It took her about ten minutes to arrive at the closed office door that lead into the Director's office. She waited a minute, slipping her lanyard on and plastering on her best fake smile as she knocked on the door.

“Come in.” The Director called from inside. Allowing Nayeon to open the door and step inside.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Nayeon spoke, careful as to not to step on any land mines.

“Yeah,” The Director sighed as if relieved as he stood from his desk. Walking towards Nayeon until he was a step from her. “I did.” He mumbled as he snaked a hand around Nayeon's waist, making her go stalk straight.

“Uhm, Director? This is a little.” Nayeon's voice trailed off as she tried to push the man's hand away from her. Only for him to push himself flush against her.

“This is a little what?” The Director whispered into Nayeon's ear. “What? You gonna squeal? Do it. No one'll believe you. You're just like your father but do you know why you can still see the daylight? Because of me.”

“Please, sir. What did you want?” Nayeon gritted her teeth as she tried to step away from the Director, only for him to step closer.

“You're not gonna say anything right? Like a good girl? Do what I say and we will both be fine, okay?” He said as he snaked a hand up Nayeon's shirt, his cold hand clawing its way up her her chest. Nayeon tried to squirm away, making the Director slam her into the desk. Knocking the breath out of Nayeon.

“I promise I won't say anything. I promise just please let me go.” She rushed as she panicked, crossing her legs and scooting her way up the desk and hopefully away from the Director.

“Didn't you listen you bitch? I said do as I say. Okay? Do as I fucking say.” He growled as his grip got tighter, and as if a gift from God. The sirens went off, someone crossed the line.

“Nayeon code red. Where are you? Seven people are in the red. We need to head out.” Team Leader Kwon yelled. Nayeon smiled to herself, pushing the Director while he was distracted and heading out to arrest the people who were deemed as unlawfully sinful.


	2. A Walkie-talkie and a Gunshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon responds to the alarm, but was it a mistake?

Team Leader Kwon, Agent Kim and Nayeon all sat in the car, Kwon's driving scaring the color out of the other two. Kim and Nayeon were getting suited up with everything they would need. Nayeon bypassing the small gun to instead grasp the small pocket knife and the pepper spray.

“Are you sure you don't want the gun? There are seven of them. They could be hostile. And don't forget the walkie-talkie or Team Leader'll have our asses.” Kim looked at Nayeon as he offered her the firearm and shoved the walkie-talkie into her pocket.

“Nah, I'm good. I don't like guns anyway.” Nayeon brushed him off as they turned into a dirt road.

“Looks like something from Scooby Doo. Don't it?” Kwon called from her seat, making the other two laugh. “ Okay you two, get ready. Anything could happen. Now remember -”

“If any of y'all die. I'll kill you myself.” Kim and Nayeon both recited from their seats.

“Good. Now be careful.” Kwon said once more as they hopped out of the car, on full alert. They all went separate ways, Nayeon taking the back way  
She crouched as she crawled under windows, hearing voices in the creepy warehouse.

“C'mon, they could be here already.”

“Quit being a baby Changkyun-ah. They ain't here already.”

“Let's just hurry in case they are close.”

Nayeon kept silent as she snuck through the doorway that was lacking a door, seeing the seven men arguing. She scanned the surroundings, not seeing Kim nor Kwon anywhere.

‘Where the hell are they?’ Nayeon cursed to herself.

“Dammit I liked this place. To bad they had to catch on.” A shorter man with reddish hair sighed.

“Let's look for a place with a door now.” The tallest and thinnest of all said as he turned to point at the missing door, making Nayeon's heart stop along with her movements.

“Yeah, yeah. You've been complaining about that since we set up shop here. At least this one had a roof, unlike the last one.” The most built one emphasized his words with jabs to the other's arms.

Pzzzt--- Nayeon where you at? ---Pzzt

Every muscle in Nayeon's body went stiff as did the seven men's. The walkie talkie continued to speak as Nayeon panicked on what to do.

“Looks like they are already here.”

“Told you.”

Nayeon scrambled to her feet as she gripped the knife on her side. Weighing her options as she pulled out the pepper spray.  
“Hands up. If you surrender now your correctional period will be shortened.” Nayeon feigned strength, stepping forward, toward the group.

“Correctional period? You've gotta be kidding me.” The shortest scoffed to himself. The walkie-talkie sounded once more on Nayeon's hip.

“Did you find them?”

Nayeon made eye contact with the men as she took the walkie-talkie off her hip and pushed it to her lips.

“Yeah, through the back. There's no door and they're right inside.” Nayeon breathed a sigh of relief as Kim sounded the okay. They will be here soon and then she can clock out and go home.

“Fuck.” The most built one cursed as he looked around, only to make eye contact with Nayeon. His eyes dragged down her body, connecting with the shining metal of the blade strapped to her hip.  
It didn't even take a minute until he was right behind her, one hand on her throat and the other snatching the blade.

“What the hell Hoseok?” The shortest one shouted at now 'Hoseok’ pushed the tip of the blade to Nayeon's throat, his other hand gripping both her hands behind her back.

“Hostage,” Hoseok spoke plainly. “She'll be our hostage since she got us into this mess.”

“Let go you prick.” Nayeon gritted her teeth as she tried to wiggle from the strong man's grasp. The sound of myriad footsteps resounded into the warehouse only to show Kim and Kwon with backup.

“Nayeon-ssi.” Kim yelled as they all saw the scene. Nobody said anything else as both sides tried to assess the situation.

“Now, there is no need to get hostile. That'll just make your situation worse.” Kwon held both of her hands up in surrender, gesturing for Kim to do the same.

“We're already fucked so why not go the whole nine yards?” Hoseok spat as he pressed the knife tighter on Nayeon's throat, some blood dripping down her collar bone.

“Wrath.” Kim said plainly as he froze in his spot. “His sin is wrath.”

“Okay, just let her go and we won't hurt you. I promise.” Kwon nodded to Kim, obviously planning something. Nayeon really didn't care what the plan was, she just wanted the knife to be put away.

“Like I would trust you assholes.” Hoseok scoffed as he made both him and Nayeon take another step back. The remaining six men slowly backed out behind him, heading towards the broken window a few yards from them. Kwon cursed under her breathe as she nodded to the squad, them all pulling out their firearms, aiming at Nayeon and Hoseok.

“We will shoot. Now let Nayeon go.” Kwon growled as he stabled her aim.

“Go ahead. Fucking shoot, you'll just shoot her too. Do you want that?” Hoseok laughed as he made another step back, dragging Nayeon with him. A few more words were said and then a gunshot rang. Nayeon didn't have time to flinch before she was yanked along with Hoseok.  
A sharp pain rang in her arm as the bullet hit her. Nayeon's back and calves whined as the remaining glass of the broken window embedded itself into her.

“Fucking run.” One of the men yelled. Nayeon couldn't tell who, her brain to rattled to care. All she could hear was the yells of her team behind her and the bickering of the group dragging her with them.

“Why the hell did you bring her?” One yelled at Hoseok as they all squished themselves into a beat up van hidden in the wooded area next to the road.

“To get a leg up on the police, duh.” Hoseok spoke as if it was the only answer. “Now drive nitwit.” The world became dark to Nayeon as the blood loss and pain got to her, her brain still rattled from the gunshot as she went unconscious.

“Wait, shit. She's bleeding.”

That's how her journey began. It started as a normal day to her, boring even. It ended with a gunshot and being kidnapped. The only thing Nayeon new for sure was that; one, this buff dude's name is Hoseok, and two, she is in a van full of sinners.


	3. Strong Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon battles with both the assholes who took her and the assholes in her head

The world screamed around Nayeon as she avoided opening her eyes. She was scared, she didn't want to admit it, but she was. Her body hurt and her mind raced a mile a minute. She wanted anything but to open her eyes to the world that awaited her.

“Do you think she's gonna wake up, Hyung?” One voice said, obviously worried.

“Don't worry, Changkyun-ah. She only got clipped with the bullet.” A voice that Nayeon could place as Hoseok's, sighed from next to Nayeon. This only made her more stiff as she would rather literally anyone else to be sitting next to her. Not the one who tried to carve her with her own knife.

“But it bled a lot.” Another voice piped up. This one was deep, not as deep as Changkyun's but deeper than Hoseok's.  
Nayeon's eyes shot open as she squeaked, when the old car ramped up off a bump in the road. Her hands shot to hold onto the closest thing, which happened to be Hoseok's sleeve.

“Well look Changkyun-ah, she's awake.” Hoseok smiled as he looked at the girl. It took Nayeon a few seconds before figuring out where she had landed herself. Hoseok went to fix the hair that had landed in front of her eyes, Nayeon flinching in response.

“It's fine, we won't hurt you anymore.” Hoseok sighed as he laid his head back on the seat. “I don't want to hear Kihyun nagging me about it again, 'how could you do that?’,'she's a girl and she's just doing her job’ God, I thought I would never hear the end of it.” He mocked the one who she could now know was Kihyun turned towards him, smacking his hand as he yelled at him again.

“Where are we going?” Nayeon finally spoke, her voice small and meek.

“Why would we tell you that? You're out hostage.” The skinny man driving scoffed as he turned into an alley.

“Can you at least tell me how long I have been asleep?” Nayeon whined as she shrunk herself away from the built man sitting next to her.

“About 12 hours. We thought you were dead.” The voice that she could now assign a face with as Changkyun, said as he patted her shoulder, making Nayeon realize the pain. The boy uttered an apology as the car rocked to a stop, the tall man turning to those sitting in the back.

“Well? Get out and get us a room.” He smiled at Nayeon. “We obviously can't do it ourselves since we are wanted. So your pretty little face will have to.” He explained as he threw her a wad of cash, making her wonder how the hell they got their hands on that much money. “Remember, if you run or tip anyone off. We will off you, we don't want to but we will if need be.” His smile got bigger as he warned her, making Nayeon sick to her stomach, subconsciously crossing her legs and going on the defensive.

“Deal?” Hoseok piped in, obviously noticing Nayeon's change in posture as he placed his large, pale hand on her knee. Nayeon hesitated, thinking of anything that would make it worthwhile to risk it. What could possibly make her want to throw caution to the wind just to go home.

Her mom? Nope, she rathered being as far away as possible from that crazy wrench.

Her job? Don't get her wrong, it was a fun enough job. But many things ushered her to run.

Nothing. Nayeon couldn't think of anything to make her want to run. Which was good for the pack of ruffians but not so reassuring to the small miss now nodding her head in agreement.

“Okay. I'll do it.” She could feel tears well up behind her eyes, threatening to burn their way through her eyes. Instead of giving any of them time to notice, she pushed her way past Hoseok, out of the car. As she walked towards the door, she willed the tears away, that was what she was best at. With her talent, she could have been one of the best actresses in the 21st century.

“Hello, do you have a reservation?” The perky, young girl greeted Nayeon as Nayeon's thoughts raced. Now was her last chance. She didn't know when an easy chance like this would present itself to her. What did she have to fear?

‘Remember, if you run or tip anyone off. We will off you, we don't want to but we will if need be.’ The words ran through her head. What was she so scared of? Those men killing her? Nayeon had tried to do it herself dozens of times, all ending in frantic trips to the emergency room. Only one ending with her having to be on life support. Why did having someone do the job for her scare her so much?

“Miss?” The receptionist snapped Nayeon out of her thoughts as she looked at her confused.

“Huh? Oh, oh sorry. No, I don't have a reservation. But do you have any rooms empty? I'll pay for them in cash.” Nayeon fought while the bile that settled in the back of her throat as she cursed herself for being such a coward.

“Ah, let me see.” Nayeon risked a glance towards the window, seeing the car sitting there. She couldn't see the men residing inside but she could imagine the grins painted on their faces.

“We only have one. It's a suit. Are you sure you still want it-”

“Yes,” Nayeon interrupted the girl, clearing her throat in an awkward apology. “Yes, I still want it.”  
\---  
“Ya, look at our girl. Doing exactly what we tell her. So good.” Hoseok cooed mockingly as all eight of them walked to the suit on the top floor. Nayeon could feel the bile still settle in the back of her throat, making her gag.

“Home sweet home.” Changkyun sighed as they all settled in the room. “Who gets the beds? There's only two of them.

“Well, Nayeon for sure since she's a girl. The rock, paper, scissors for the rest.” Kihyun spoke as he looked into the bathroom and then the closet. The men tossed around ideas until they settled on the two who would be sleeping in the other bed. Nayeon thanked whatever deity who decided to help her, the men deciding to also let her have her own bed. They all took turns taking showers as Nayeon laid on the still made bed, staring at herself in the mirror that was parallel to where she laid. Her white shirt was now dyed red and brown from the blood from her bandage. Her blue jeans were smeared with mud and whatever other grime decided to find home on her thighs. She looked disgusting, she wondered how the receptionist ever sold her the expensive room without any known suspicion.

“So, do you know our names? Hoseok isn't very good at staying on the down low.” Kihyun started a conversation as he came out of the bathroom with wet hair, letting the next person take their turn.

“No.” Nayeon spoke, playing dumb hoping he wasn't one of the hostile ones.

“You can tell the truth. It doesn't matter, we won't hurt you.” Kihyun said lightly, like he wasn't one of her captors. Like he was just a friend who wanted to help.

“Yeah, I know yours, Changkyun's and Hoseok's.” She don't know why she trusted him. But she did and it made her sick. Anything she did lately made her feel sick.

“Okay, well. The one with tan skin in Hyunwoo. The tall one who looks like a praying mantis is Hyungwon. The the one with dimples is Jooheon and the idiot in the shower right now is Minhyuk.” He pointed to each. Nayeon was stunned, wondering if this was his first time taking a hostage of if he was just plain dumb. She just nodded in thanks. Kihyun went to sit next to her on the bed, Nayeon scooting to give him room.

“Do they hurt?” Kihyun spoke quietly as he looked at the bandages that littered her arm and legs.

“A little but I can live.” Nayeon felt self conscious under his eyes as he looked at her before touching her. She flinched as he went to check her bandages.

“Sorry.” Kihyun mumbled. Nayeon went to dismiss him but before she could, “For all of this. Hoseok just is trying to do whatever with keep us alive, yknow?”

“I know.” Nayeon didn't know nor did she care. What did kidnapping her and possibly making her the laughing stock of her job have to do with them surviving. But the tone the boy had urged her to hold her tongue. The bathroom door opened, revealing a damp Minhyuk, as he looked at the two sitting on the bed.

“Oi, cutie.Your turn.” He motioned to the shower.

“Ah, you don't have spare clothes.” Kihyun spoke more to the air then to Nayeon. “Hold on.” He ran over to the bag that contained all of his things. Nayeon just sat there, uncomfortable at the thought of getting naked in the same general vicinity as a group of seven men. Kihyun ran back with a hoodie and sweatpants.

“Here, they might be too big but it's worth a try.” He smiled as she hesitantly took the clothes. She walked into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door before doing anything else.

“Haaaah,” She sighed as she turned to turn on the shower, the warm water now long gone. She took in a deep breath before stripping herself of her clothes, leaving her in her underwear. Something caught her eye in the mirror as she turned.

A bruised handprint on her thigh and wrist. She wasn't surprised, she knew exactly where these were from. This happened more than Nayeon would like to admit. Some of the events ending in Nayeon taking a mental health day or two just to sit in her shower, washing away the filth. However, this time the bruises were emphasized with cuts and scrapes from the glass, her neck blossoming a light bruise of its own in the thin line of the knife. She leaned closer to the mirror, taking in the sight of herself. Her black bra now dirty with blood and mud that managed to seep through her clothes, damn, this was her favorite bra too. It didn't emphasize her large chest, it pushed it down making her look like a B cup and not a D. She shifted her eyes to the bruise on her right wrist, it was dark, the indentations of finger nails just making it that much more noticeable.

“Shhh, sweetie. Trust daddy and no one will hurt you. Just don't tell Mommy.” The voice rang in her head. The voice that only appeared at times like these, when she needed to be strong. She didn't tear her eyes away from the bruise even when the bile started to rise in her throat. She needed to be strong in order to get out of this, looking away would be admitting defeat to the voice.

“Do you think anyone will care what happens to a slut like you? That's the only thing you're good for, spreading your legs.” The other voice yelled, tears burning her eyes. More and more voices yelled at her.

“Slut.”

“Murderer.”

“Whore.”

“Bastard.”

“Just die.”

“I didn't want you.”

She rushed to the toilet, gagging on her spit and bile as she retched. The last meal she had eaten in days leaving her. Tears streamed down her face, hot and abundant.

“Nayeon are you okay?” Changkyun knocked on the door. Making Nayeon jump. Her every limb shook, from her toes to her lips. Everything wouldn't stop shaking.

“Yeah.” She stuttered out. She wouldn't even believe herself if she had heard that. However, after a few minutes Changkyun left and Nayeon stood up on her shaky legs, taking off the last of her clothes and stepping into the lukewarm water. She needed to be strong to survive. She needed to be strong to escape. And most of all, she needed to be strong to live, not only survive but live. To fake a smile everyday. To see Kwon and Kim again. To finally clock out.


	4. Scary Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jump to escape

Nayeon hesitated before opening the bathroom door. The maroon hoodie swallowing her whole and the light gray sweatpants hanging low on her hips. The clothes smelled of both cologne and gasoline. Like days on the road masked with whatever body spray he could afford that day. Today was a beach like aroma. Nayeon finally opened the door, struggling with the sleeves draping over her hands.

“Oh, Nayeo-” Kihyun announced but stopped as he looked at the small girl, clutching the pile of soiled clothes in her hands.

“Adorable!” Minhyuk cried as he went to hug Nayeon, being stopped by Hyunwoo.

“You can give your clothes to Kihyun. He's going to the laundromat later so we all can have clean clothes.” Hyunwoo spoke in a casual tone. Nayeon nodded as she handed the man her clothes.

“Ah, right.” Changkyun clapped. “How old are you? We need to establish honorifics.”

“23…” Nayeon hesitated once more.

“What month?” Changkyun looked hopeful before Nayeon spoke.

“January…” Nayeon thought as she spoke. “1st.” Changkyun clapped as he pointed to himself.

“Call me oppa then.” Changkyun looked a little to happy for this. “Finally, I'm oppa to somebody. Ah, and you're the youngest of everyone in this room.” Nayeon felt sick at the thought of calling her captors 'oppa’. But she swallowed her pride and smiled.

“Changkyun-ah, ask before you establish shit.” Hoseok scolded. “She looks pale. You're freaking her out.”

“No, it's fine. I'll do it if you want.” Nayeon kept her pride pinned down. “It's only natural, since I'm the youngest.”

“Ah, okay. Nayeon-ah.” Hoseok tried the new formality on his tongue before determining that he liked it. 

“Well, since we're all clean. How about dinner? You hungry Nayeon-ssi?” Kihyun clapped as he addressed Nayeon politely, maybe scared that she'll freak out. They all nodded as they started discussing the menu. Everything from pizza to tonkatsu was mentioned before they decided to order chicken. As Minhyuk and Changkyun were huddled around the phone and menu ordering, Nayeon snuck out into the balcony. Stories and stories down, cars sped through the intersection. A haunting thought ghosted through the girl.

Maybe I'll just die. Then I don't have to run and I'll still be free from everything.

She thought about it. She leaned over the railing, praying that she would feel fear. But no, she wasn't scared of falling. Instead she was excited. Her heart raced as the thought of being free occupied her mind. She wouldn't have to stay with these strange men, she wouldn't have to deal with the Director, she wouldn't have to see her mom and whatever boy toy she had this week, and most importantly she wouldn't be obliged to visit the prison. Death now seemed much more inviting than it ever had. The scars on her arms couldn't even measure up to the much more definite outcome of falling from this high up. 

“Nayeon-ah?” Hyunwoo called as he walked up next to her. She didn't even flinch, her head in a much more dark place. “Are you going to jump?” Nayeon's head darted to him. She felt embarrassed, that someone could read her this easily.

“I just,” Nayeon looked off to the glowing buildings, people still rushing in and out of them in the middle of the night. “Needed fresh air.” She lied, hoping that she would be hard to read.

“I know it's hard.” Hyunwoo sighed as he leaned into the railing with Nayeon. Nayeon scoffed, her captors giving her pity made her feel weaker than before.

“Then why?” Nayeon sighed more or less to herself. “Why me?” Hyunwoo cocked his head as he tried to read her.

“We're selfish. That's why.” Was the only answer answer he could offer. But Nayeon wasn't listening. She was deep in her mind. Hyunwoo knew that.

“Come back inside, it's cold and your hair is still wet, you'll get sick.” He pulled on her sleeve that enveloped her hand. She nodded, following the man back inside. The rest sat on the beds, talking about just about anything that they could think of. Nayeon hesitated, not wanting to sit next to any of them.

“Well? You just gonna stand there or…?” Jooheon paused the conversation, now everyone focusing on the small lady.

“Here you can sit next to us.” Minhyuk and Kihyun scooted so there was room in between them. Nayeon nodded, taking a seat in between the two men, the bed dipping at the added weight. The boys laughed as they told stories, some real and others obviously fake. They talked about parents and siblings and pets. They ranted about first loves and the first time they got detention. This went one for about an hour until their food arrived, Changkyun running and retrieving it. He sat back on one of the beds, dishing out the bags of food.

“What about you?” Hoseok nudged Nayeon as he handed her a chicken wing. “Do you have any siblings?”

“An oppa.” Nayeon mumbled. All of the other guys raised their heads at her answer.

“How old?”

“He's twelve years older than me, so, 35?” Nayeon did the mental math. “I don't see him much so I don't really know for sure.”

“What's his name?” Changkyun seemed interested about anytime that was said. “Your parents?”

“Song Minhyun and my parents are Song Dohwan and Ji Sohyun.” Nayeon answered haphazardly as she looked at the food in her hand.

“Song Dohwan? Why does that sound familiar?” Jooheon mumbled to himself before stuffing more chicken in his mouth. He shrugged as he dropped the topic. Nayeon read their faces, they didn't know him, good. They had no clue who her father really was.

“Do you miss them? Your family?” Kihyun spoke directly to Nayeon, the guys listening in. Nayeon sighed as she thought, did she? The idea of seeing her brother after years didn't really bring good feelings. After the circumstances of his departure, no one wanted to meet each other. The idea of seeing her mother made her feel frustrated, the blame and chastising that would be crushing Nayeon would only increase. Nayeon's father though? Nayeon wanted to see him. Just to prove something to herself. Something that dwelled deep inside her. That occupied her every thought.

“More or less.” Was the easiest answer Nayeon could offer. No one pushed further, instead referring back to their past conversations about first kisses. Nayeon stared at the food that sat in the center of the group. She was hungry, starving even. But no matter how much she wanted to eat, her hand wouldn't move.

“Nayeon-ah, eat. You're cute when your face is stuffed.” Minhyuk shoved more chicken into Nayeon's mouth. She gagged on it, the thought of eating it made her feel sick. Everything in her wanted to eat it but at the same time, it didn't. Before she knew it, she was running into the bathroom, vomiting the few bites of chicken that she had. She wheezed as nothing else came up, nothing could. Tears streamed down her cheeks as an unknown hand patted her back. Her whole body shook as she could feel eyes staring holes into her.

“It's okay. You're okay.” Kihyun's voice muttered to her, the caring hand now receiving a name. It took Nayeon a few minutes to collect herself as she sat up straight, wiping off her face. A water bottle was handed to her as Changkyun looked concerned, Kihyun still seated next to Nayeon on the bathroom floor.

“Thanks.” Nayeon's voice was hoarse as she took the water.

“Are you sick? Because you walked outside with wet hair?” Changkyun looked scared as he glanced to Hyunwoo.

“No, this happens when I'm stressed.” Nayeon smiled weakly as she struggled to stand up, Kihyun helping her.

“Stressed? Do we stress you out?” Minhyuk sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Nayeon scoffed, of course they stressed her out. They threatened to kill her. Minhyuk backed off after realizing the stupidity of his question.

“You should eat something not greasy, since your stomach is empty.” Hyungwon said from where he leaned against the doorway.

“No, I'm not hungry.” Nayeon pushed her way past them, going back out to the balcony. No one followed her, leaving to herself. Instead, Jooheon shut the door, leaving Nayeon truly by herself. Nayeon scoffed as her mind raced. Frustration and anxiety clogged her lungs as she slumped against the railing. She cupped her face in her hands, shaky breathes raking through her. She wanted to go home, her home. The one that was lifeless when she came back. The one that moaned and whined whenever the wind blew. The one that was lonely but remote so that no one would ever visit. She hummed to herself, a tune that haunted her but at the same time calmed her. It let her know that someone was always watching her, be it anyone. It let her know that she wasn't alone, which during now was comforting. Any other time it would keep her up at night. It was a tune that her father would hum to her whenever he brought her along on his work. The work that would always end with Nayeon in the shower, the red water clogging the drain. The work that would be announced on the news the next day.

"Don't worry to much about it honey. As long as you keep your trap shut, nothing bad will come of it. You trust daddy don't you?" The happy voice always grated against her ears, making her muscles go taught and her eyes to sting with tears.

"Yeah, I trust you daddy." Young Nayeon mumbled the reply under her breath, the one that would keep her alive one more day. One that would keep her from being locked in the basement with the scary ghosts. The ghosts that would cry and moan as they would grab at her.

"Save us." They would cry. "He's going to kill us. Please." The more they would cry and beg the more Nayeon would shake. She would shake with fear, she was scared of the ghosts, she was scared of her father. She was scared of herself. Of what she was capable of. What she could do. She would always run away at that point, leaving the ghosts behind until the next day, when she would have to carry them out with her father. They were always quiet at that point, not saying a word as they would be built a house of dirt, until they were gone. Only to be replaced with new ghosts.


	5. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaway

Nayeon woke up in the bed, the room dark, the sound of others sleeping filling the room. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep, wondering how she had made it into the bed. The boys were scattered here and there, all asleep. It was weird, they all looked so peaceful, like they hadn't done a bad thing in their life. Nayeon turned to look out the window, noticing Changkyun and Jooheon asleep at her bedside, Changkyun resting his head on Nayeon's bed, Jooheon leaned back in a chair that he had slid over.  
Nayeon smiled to herself, hating herself for it. It was cute, like they were worried about a friend and not at all like they were worried about losing their leverage. She sighed as she pushed herself up fully, avoiding the two sleeping men. She shuffled to the bathroom, bumping into things here or there, hoping that she wouldn't wake them up. She stopped in her place, eyes drawn to the closed door. The door that was left unguarded and vulnerable. She couldn't stop herself from shuffling to the door, quietly wrapping her palm around the knob. Every feeling known to man rushed through her veins, adrenaline making her heartbeat faster. She turned around once more, making sure that they were still asleep. When she deemed the coast was clear, she made a leap of faith. She opened the door, ignoring her bare feet and legs. Ignoring the wounds that were wrapped with gauze that weren't given enough time to rest. Ignoring the pain shooting through her body. She rushed down the hallway, turning to the elevator, a man already standing in it, the door closing. She launched herself at the door, forcing the door back open. The man looked dazed at Nayeon. He was obviously drunk and didn't understand the situation.   
Nayeon stood back up, adjusting herself as she pressed the button that would lead her to the lobby. The door closed as Nayeon breathed a sigh of relief, no one had woken up. She was closer to going home.

"Aren't you cold?" The man next to her asked in a slurred speech, looking at Nayeon's pale legs. He couldn't have been much older than her, maybe three years.

"Huh?" Nayeon blanked as she looked at herself in the metal reflection, she looked a mess. Her hair was still disheveled from sleep, her face swollen, her legs littered with cuts and band-aids. "Ah, no. I'm just homesick." She laughed at her own dumb excuse. The man's eyes lingered for a fraction of a second before he turned back, digging into his suitcase. He turned back with a bottle of water and a candy bar.

"Here, you look like you're about to pass out." Nayeon blinked as she had to reassess the situation, she, a sober person, was being taken care of and worried about by him, a drunk man. When did her life slump to this.

"Thanks." She smiled as she took it in her hand, laughing lightly as the bell dinged, they were at the lobby. "Bye-bye." She waved at the man as she ran out. 

"Excuse me!" She stopped as the man yelled after her. She turned back, panic slowly rose as she rushed to leave.

"Aren't you Song Nayeon? The daughter of Song Dohwan?" The man stumbled towards Nayeon, his eyes were wide as he was struggling to pull out his phone from his pocket.

"What?" Nayeon blanked out again as she stumbled back. "You know me?"

"Who doesn't in my field of work. The daughter of a serial killer going on to be a detective. Poetic in a cynical kind of way." The man pulled out his business card. Sohn Daehyun Chief Reporter of Go Daily. 

"I've gotta go." Nayeon stuttered as she turned to run out. She had wasted to much time, they were probably up and searching for her.

"What are your thoughts on Song Dohwan breaking out of prison yesterday?" The man yelled after her. Nayeon froze, turning back to the man and trudging forward till she had the man by his collar. She didn't say anything as she turned back around and ran out of the building. She wasn't going to waste her time on this man when she could escape. He was probably lying anyway.  
Nayeon stumbled along the streets of downtown Seoul as the cold winter air shook her. She should have stole one of their sweatpants before leaving. But she hadn't thought about that at the time. Now she was kicking herself in the ass for it. She stumbled past people who didn't even bat an eye at her, past people who cat called her, even people who tried to grab a handful. When she was at the far corner of the street, she risked a look back at the the hotel, their light was on. Surely the men were awake now, looking for her. When she saw the door to the terrace slide open, Nayeon turned and left before they could see her.  
Once she had begged for enough money to get her home, she waved for the passing taxis. None of them stopped for her, she wouldn't blame them, a girl with her bare legs showing and hair a mess. She looked like she had been drinking and had a crazy night. She had, but not in the way that people thought. Finally one stopped, hesitantly, it was an old man who looked at her with a pity look. Like he had never seen someone as pathetic as her. Nayeon didn't care, she just hopped in and told him directions. He nodded as the car drove off, as they passed streets, she could see Hoseok looking and asking people, surly for her, Kihyun looked like he was having a panic attack as he said words to Hoseok. Nayeon ducked further into the seat as the car drove past. Once they had made it further she let herself finally breathe.

"Aren't you cold?" The old man asked. Not in a creepy way like that Sohn Daehyun had but in an honest worried tone.

"Yeah, but I need to get home." Nayeon laughed it off as she looked out the window. Tears welled up in her eyes as the past days seemed like a dream, a nightmare. All of the anxiety and constant paranoia bubbled out in tears that tried to push their way out.

"You can cry." The old man spoke into the tense atmosphere. "You look like you've had it tough this past night."

"I do, don't I?" Nayeon smiled with a breathy laugh as tears rolled their way down her cheeks. Quiet tears turned into sobs as she curled herself into her knees, everything translating into cries of relief. The man didn't say anything, he just drove a little faster. It was like that until they got to the destination, quiet and relaxing, Nayeon letting out everything that had built up and the man earning a dollar. The car stopped as Nayeon sniffled, she looked up at her pathetic house, a pathetic house for a pathetic girl.

"Thanks." Nayeon handed the man the money that she had collected. "Sorry for the trouble." The man pushed her money away, back to her.

"Keep it." The man smiled at her. "You remind me of my late daughter. I hope you have a good night, don't let people make you cry this much. You are a cute girl, make them work for it."

"Thank you. I will, have a good night." Nayeon bowed her head as she ignored the misunderstanding of the man. He had thought that she had probably broken up with someone. Nayeon didn't bother to fix the mistake. After the car drove away, Nayeon rushed into her house, finding the spare key that she had hid beside the doorbell. She ran into the living room and grabbed the TV remote, turning on the news.


End file.
